Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte
by Ayamee.M
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke tiene una nueva hija, sus hermanos siempre la cuidan, pero que pasara si llega un chico que la saque de su caparazón y le muestre el mundo...pero un día todo lo que el construyo junto a ella se derrumba por una tragedia a lo que el se sentirá culpable y ella se marcha, pero regresara pero mas fuerte que nunca


**Capitulo 1**

Un peli-negro corría en los pasillos de un hospital, ojos negros como su cabello solo que tiene reflejos azules su cabellera, trae una camisa blanca manga larga, pantalón negro padrino y unos zapatos de ejecutivo, piel blanca y rostro perfilado, y sus ojos afilados, su nombre es simple y conocido Uchiha Sasuke, sigue corriendo y en un acto dobla a la izquierda asiendo un derrape, fija su vista nuevamente y ve lo que tanto buscaba, una mujer de cabellos peculiares eran rosas, sus ojos verdes jade, piel blanca que se encontraba ahora toda sudada, estaba en una camilla y un medico estaba tirando de ella mientras otros médicos la encuentran rodeando a su lado derecho, estaba tapada a la mitad con unas sabanas de color verde pálido y se notaba un bulto abajo de aquellas sabanas, ya sabrán de quien es hahaha entonces les diré, Haruno Sakura, el peli-negro logra alcanzarlos y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz a la par de la camilla mientras agarra la mano izquierda de la peli-rosa.

mi amor, tranquila ya estoy aquí _dice el peli-negro con notorio cansancio mientras trata de calmar a la peli-rosa quien tiene la respiración acelerada y esta sudando mucho

, donde están H...Hotaru y... R...Ryu? _dice la peli-rosa tratando de regular su respiración, mientras las contracciones siguen dando espasmos en su cuerpo haciendo que presione la mano del peli-negro

ya están en la sala de espera con mi padre _dice mientras sigue caminando a paso rápido al lado de la camilla_ todo estará bien _dice subiéndole los ánimos a la peli-rosa

ñor lo lamento pero hasta aquí tendrá que acompañarnos _habla uno de los médicos mientas estos cruzan a la derecha adentrando a la peli-rosa a una habitación y el peli-negra suelta suavemente su mano, se hecho para atrás y se quedo en la sala de espera

* * *

**En la sala de Espera**

Nos encontramos con el peli-negra, quien caminaba de un lado a otro frente a unas sillas, en una estaba un hombre mayor de pelo y ojos negros, en la otra un niño de unos 6 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes brillantes y en el ultimo un peli-negro de 4 años de ojos verdes oscuros.

cálmate que harás un agujero _dice el hombre mayor, el cual es su padre Uchiha Fugaku

, mi padre puede hacer eso? _pregunta inocente el peli-negro de ojos verdes brillantes Uchiha Ryu , el hijo mayor del peli-negra mirando fijamente a Fugaku

es un decir pequeño _sonríe el peli-negro mayor y le alborota la cabellera a su nieto

, van a querer mas al nuevo bebe que ha nosotros? _Pregunta inocente el menor de 4 años Uchiha Hotaru mientras mira a su padre y este para en seco y se le acerca colocándose en cunclillas

que no pequeño _dice mientras sonrie el peli-negro- a todos los queremos por igual _dice mientras le deposita un beso en la frente a u hijo y se levanta

Se escuchan unos ruidos adentro en la habitación donde se encuentra la peli-rosa

por que nuestra hermanita le hace daño a mama? _pregunta Hotaru preocupado mirando a su padre con pequeñas lagrimas

es normal pequeño _dice Sasuke_ su hermanita no le hace daño a su madre -dice mientas quita las lagrimas del rostro de su hijo_ ya no llores bien?

_le contesta Hotaru a su padre

Se escucha un llanto femenino, y sale un hombre peli-plateado de la habitación, su cabello era largo y estaba alzado a un lado, ojos negros pero su boca esta tapada por una mascara, y trae una bata de doctor puesta

ñor Uchiha ya puede pasar _dice aquel hombre amigable mientras este algo nervioso entra a la habitación y ve a la peli-rosa sonriendo le dándole a entender que estaba muy bien, y entre sus brazos la pequeña bebe enrollada en una manta azul

Sasuke acércate _le insiste la peli-rosa, mientras que el peli-negro se acerca tímidamente se sentía totalmente nervioso, respiro hondo a paso decidido se acerca a su peli-rosa

En ese momento entran Hotaru, Ryu y luego el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku, el peli-negro mira a la pequeña criatura y sonríe, Sakura lo mira enternecida

no seas tímido cárgala _le haba Sakura con una sonrisa

El peli-negro con sumo cuidado agarra a la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos, era hermosa, piel blanca,pelo negro y sus ojitos abiertos son de color verde oscuro, sus manitas trataban de alcanzar el rostro de su padre, y al ver la pequeña que no podía empezó a sollozar

papa esta aquí _dice mientras besa la frente de su pequeña hija y esta deja de llorar_ vengan a conocer a su hermanita _dice sonriendo miando a sus hijos que comenzaron a acercarse lentamente

Hotaru la miro ya que Sasuke se agacho un poco dejando que vieran mejor a la bebe, para ellos eso era algo nuevo

como se llama? _pregunta Ryu a lo que Sasuke estuvo muy atento a la respuesta de la peli-rosa

nombre es Yuuki _sonríe Sakura para si misma mientras sus hijos y Sasuke la miran

nombre -dice Fugaku acercándose a su hijo y este da a entender lo que quiere, con mucha delicadeza le pasa la bebe a su padre

Este la carga y sonríe (/si lose extraño que sonría pero bueno/)

Sasuke se agacha frente a sus dos hijos todos lo miran interrogante

que me prometan algo _Dice Sasuke con un semblante serio llamando la atención de sus dos hijos

lo que sea padre _dice Hotaru y Ryu le da la razón

que me prometan que siempre van a cuidar a su hermanita lo prometen? _Sakura sonríe, mientras Sasuke espera la respuesta de sus dos hijos

_dicen ambos al mismo tiempo a lo que Sasuke sonríe

* * *

**En el Auto de****Fugaku**

Todos tuvieron que irse ya que mañana tendrían que ir al hospital de nuevo a recoger a Sakura y ala nueva integrante de la familia Uchiha


End file.
